Ta-Metru (Metru Nui)
Ta-Metru is the district of Metru Nui representing Fire. It is the eastern part of Metru Nui and is the home of the island's Mask Makers and Disk Makers. History Upon Metru Nui's creation, Ta-Metru was soon brought about, one of the first districts to be constructed. Ta-Metru's main industry quickly became forging and smelting, and therefore most of the tools in the city were often made in Ta-Metru. Of its' main exports, Ta-Metru is famous for the Kanohi they smelt, worn by all the Matoran and Turaga citizens of Ta-Metru. To create Kanohi, mask forgers took a combination of Kanoka Disks and melted them together. This gave them each a unique mask power, although few Toa wore these masks. As Ta-Metru primarily worked in molten Protodermis, large vats of it were transported throughout the Metru via cable cords. Due to a dispute between Ta-Metru and Po-Metru, the Matoran Civil War began. Out of anger, Ta-Matoran melted a warehouse with molten Protodermis; in retaliation, the Po-Matoran then sunk their transport barges, sparking the war. During this time, the health of the Great Spirit was heavily diminished, and, in the end, Brotherhood of Makuta members were forced to intervene to end the war. After many years of peace, during the strike of the Morbuzakh, the Metru was under constant threat from molten Protodermis dropped from these vats, when the Morbuzakh vines caused them to fall. Under a year after this, the Great Cataclysm struck the Matoran Universe. Shaking many vats of Protodermis, the molten Protodermis fell to the ground, melting much of the city. When the Matoran returned to the city from Mata Nui, they began to reconstruct their former city, while living in Po-Metru until their homes were rebuilt. Ta-Metru was among the first to be rebuilt, as the Matoran required new tools and materials in order to rebuild the other Metru. Soon after rebuilding much of the city, the Staff of Artakha was used, restoring the city completely to its former glory. Along with the rest of Metru Nui, Ta-Metru was greatly damaged when a fragment of Aqua Magna impacted the Core Processor during Teridax's battle with Mata Nui. The surviving Matoran evacuated the Great Spirit Robot for the surface of the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Notable Aspects Notable Inhabitants .]] *Vakama - Former Mask Maker and Toa Metru turned Turaga. *Jaller - Former Carver, former Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard, former Toa Inika turned Toa Mahri. *Nuhrii - Rival of Vakama who knew the location of the Ta-Metru Great Disk. *Lhikan - Former Toa Mangai turned Turaga. (Deceased) *Takua - Mischievous Av-Matoran who liked to collect various trinkets from other Metru to sell, often going during working hours. Now Takanuva, Toa of Light. *Tahu - Toa Nuva. Significant Locations 's occupation of Metru Nui.]] *Fire Pits - Large pits that provided most of the heat and flame to Ta-Metru. *Great Furnace - The largest, busiest, and hottest furnace in Metru Nui. Formerly the home of the King Root of the Morbuzakh, it was destroyed when the Toa Metru faced the Flora with the Great Disks. The plant's death throes completely destroyed the building. It is currently being rebuilt. *Protodermis Reclamation Yard - This is where broken items or defected masks were sorted and stored. **Protodermis Reclamation Furnace - This is where objects that were stored in the Protodermis Reclamation Yard were melted. Appearances .]] *The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''Through My Own Eyes'' *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Lunchable Comic 3'' *''Comic 18: Seeds of Doom'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''Destiny War'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Nokama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''Vahki Online Animations'' *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' See Also *Gallery:Metru Nui Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands Category:Koji